horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Reaperj743/no more broad image. gonna finish at least the basics.
well now, you're probably aware that I've erased a good amount of stuff, and so, I will say this: I have put my hat into a lot of rings. not all of them panned out. and so, instead, I am going to fill this with all the relavent information I can. first off, I'm assuming HZD 2 will take place somewhere in the future, probably by 1-3 years. and so, I've decided that Aloy's mastery of Machine Taming has become much better, allowing her to take one as her companion, as well as a mount. this sytem is called COMPANION. long story short, this is where you can bring along that Strider you overrode, as well as a Scraper. with this sytem, you can override that Thunderjaw and keep it practically forever, as it will guard you, and only you, until death. the only problem is stealth. it's hard to hide a Thunderjaw, at all. but you can simply soak the damage, so. as well, I was using a different system when I built the majroity of the blog posts. long story short, it was kind of a Tycoon game I'd made. not gonna work. so, without further ado, this is a list of some of the Machines that made it through. the Router came in with flying colors. versatile in purpose, revolving design, it has proven the most useful. as of now, it is Controlled by LOKI, the AI of the Old Ones, assisted by APOLLO (it's unknown whether APOLLO is online or not, if he is, then the before applies. if not, ignore that). it mainly serves as a way for LOKI to gather information on the Old Ones, as well as allowing LOKI to teach the humans how to better interact with the Machines, and in exchange, granting pretty big benefits, such as the ocassional Focus, or even Override Darts. as well as being the sole (so far) entity that can provide Glyphs, this can also provide resources through direct delivery, usually by Shellwalkers guarded by Sentinels, a type of Watcher that is specifically tasked with guarding a Router. the Caller, Striker, and Carrier were all useful as well, and proved to be better managed. the Caller tames Combat Machines, and brings them to Cauldrons to be repaired or disassembled. the Striker guards machines, as well as purifies Water, and the Carrier distributes Resources to the human settlements. any other machines are still being allowed in. assuming they're not deleted. these Skills came in as near essential: Mounting: you can mount more Machines than normal. first level skill. Utilize Weapon: REQUISITE: Mounting: gain the ability to utilize the enherent attacks of all Mountable machines, or use the old ones better. Flying Mount: REQUISITE: Utilize Weapon: you can now mount and ride Glinthawks and Stormbird. beware Heights. Eternal Guardian: REQUISITE: Flying Mount: when you are riding a creature that is hobbled, gain the ability to heal them for free to half health. can only be used once a Mount. cannot heal Large creatures to half health, only 1/3. Last Stand: REQUISITE: Fighting Back: when you are below half health and have no allies, gain 2x regenerative abilities (medicine heals twice as much as normal, as well, when below 1/4 health, heal twice as much as before). Piercing Shot: REQUISITE: Fast Reload: in exchange for a little bit of Concentration, deal 2x the damage with a normal arrow. affects Double,Triple, and Quad Notch. Quad Notch (sorry for anyone who's like, BLOODY HELL!): REQUISITE: Triple Notch: notch up to four arrows at once. Shadow Meld: REQUISITE: Queit Sprint: when at full health and a enemy is not alerted, treat complete darkness as a Tallgrass Clump (invisible, but you still can make noise). Strong Finish: REQUISITE: Strong Strike+: when an enemy is hobbled, can Silent Strike. Titan Strike: REQUISITE: Leader Strike: so long as you have not alerted a Large Machine, you can silently scale it, stabbing it in its weakpoint (such as the Thunderjaw Heart) then leap down, leaving it suspicious directly after. but, with Silent Drop, do not alert it. Scavenger++: REQUISITE: Scavenger+: gain a significantly increased chance of getting extra resources from downed machines. worth noting you can find boxes inside it as well. Mastery: REQUISITE: Tinker: gain a 20% increase (rounded up) to your Modification Bonus. such as making a 50% into 60%. this also affects Weaves, and Spear Coils. Strong Back: REQUISITE: HJoarder: get an extra 20% to all containers (such as Quivers and Pouches). Strong Back+: REQUISITE: Strong Back: gain a additional 25% increase to all Containers (such as Quivers, Pouches, and Satchels). that's all the skills. As well as those Skills, these machines are up for consideration. Shock Bellowback: can repair Machines to a limited degree. is in the same catagory as the Bellowbacks. Lightbearer: a Medium Communicatiosn Class Machine capable of making searing bursts of light that can vaporize projectiles and seriously harm humans. is not hostile, but will attack if even slightly provoked. used to guard Tallnecks and help boost the Signal. found at the edge of a Tallnecks Range (the area of the map it reveals). this next part is specifically for Sal, a friend who's helping me with this. do you think I should include another option for Fast Traveling? what about a different Machine type? should there be any modification to any of the Machines? please coment here, as I'm going to be posting that you should check this once this is done. this is for anyone to consider. #should I add in maybe 1-3 more machines? #there is a state I'm considering, called Eternal, where the Machines recieve help from a Cauldron on Legs, as well as having 2x Health, they basically respawn. in exchange, only Medium machines, and mostly Herd Machines, can be a Eternal. #when do you think HZD 2 will take place? #Sal, anything I should look for, or at least be aware of? it's been a little while since my last tidbit, and so I'm going to update this. long story short, I've got a lot of work ahead of me, specifically, I'll be spending a lot of time really just waiting for my blog posts to be deleted, while editing my previous posts, and trying to get everything streamlined. so that means I'll be updating my Router post first. then I'll work on the Striker, and then I'll add in my Tribes post, which might be more of a placeholder, and will definitely be updated every now and then. okay, so, I just got back, and this is the last day in the week, so I'll go ahead and work on the Shock Bellowback. you'll find it under that title, and it may not be fully completed. Trices (talk) 19:21, November 22, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Posts